


Becoming Like You

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light





	Becoming Like You

Kara always admired Graha Tia to be one good bard, it's one of the class that she really wanted to have one day.  
She dreamed sometimes to be bard even if she loved to be Scholar, White Mage, Dark Knight, and Dancer.

For this fact, Lyna was very proud of her because she was one incredible dancer like her.

So she began to train hard for be one bard for maybe please more Graha Tia.  
He was one inspiration.

Graha looked at her sometimes and he was so proud to see what does Kara even if he doesn't know why she works so hard.

One day while she was giving news at Graha, he saw her with one bow and one new dress that looked so beautiful.

"You are just so beautiful," says Graha while kissing her.

Then he saw the bow and say "You become one bard?"

She was blushing and say "Yeah it's was one surprise for you, you were one inspiration for me because I always wanted to be one bard because I really loved it, I live all the other class. But this one was so intriguing to me. And at how you attacked and everything I loved that. It's also for always have one part of you inside me"

Graha Tia was speechless and kissed her and say "If I found my best bow, maybe I would give it to you"


End file.
